


When A Piece of the Past Returns

by artemis101



Series: Summer of Gotham [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: Next time Oswald was going to have screen the person meant to fill Zsasz's place so he could ensure he knew it would be his ex-boyfriend. The ex that had been missing for four years and in that time had apparently decided to become an assassin.





	When A Piece of the Past Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nfowleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/gifts).



> This was written for Nfowleri as part of the Gotham Recs gift exchange. I really hope you enjoy it. It also fits in week five of Summer of Gotham so I'm just going to slip it in as the part of the prompt: canon divergence. A heads-up is also that the information on black widow killers comes from the show Criminal Minds.

Oswald wished he would have asked more questions about the temp that Zsasz had recommended while he was out of town. Instead, he had simply taken him at his word that this “Riddler” was up to par since Zsasz suggested him. Obviously, that had been a mistake. The fact that the man reminded him of his ex-boyfriend had nothing to do with it. The problem was that the man was obviously his ex-boyfriend but was pretending not to know him. Edward had barely changed from the last time they had seen each other. His fashion sense had somewhat improved and he was looking people in the eye now. Oh and let’s not forget that he no longer worked in forensics at the GCPD, no he had become an assassin. Of all the things, he decided to become a contract killer. Ed was currently setting up his room, which left Oswald time to get some answers from Victor before he left.

 

“Victor, when you recommended  _ The Riddler _ because you had worked with him before and he could, ‘do the job right,’ I would have liked to know that it was Edward!”

 

“You never said you cared who took over guard detail while I was gone as long as they were capable of handling the job. A few years ago I took a job and the guy was already his target, I couldn’t let him kill the guy ‘cause then I wouldn’t get paid. Instead of sayin’ back off he offered to speed up his timetable and I could have the kill. Win-win. I kept an eye on him after that since he could be a dangerous enemy.”

 

Oswald was surprised at Victor admitting Edward could be dangerous but he kept it off his face. The fact that he gave such high praise made Oswald wonder just what that job had entailed to earn Zsasz’s respect but he knew he would never get an answer for that question. “And you couldn’t be bothered to tell me who it was?”

 

“Weren’t you fond of Edward back when he was feeding you info on the GCPD? You spoke with him a lot and never seemed to have an issue. Didn’t really think you’d cared.”

 

“Yes he worked for me and you know what he did?! He disappeared with no explanation, just dropped off the payroll!”

 

That might not be exactly true but Victor didn’t need the full details of what transpired between them. Edward disappearing for years had been an overreaction. “Boss, he can take over guard duty for a while, if he couldn’t he wouldn’t be here. I have to get moving so good luck with the green bean.”

 

With that Zsasz brushed past Oswald and out the door. Oswald let out a sigh and rubbed pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He was not ready for this, he didn’t think all the time in the world would prepare him for seeing Ed again, let alone spend a lengthy amount of time with him. Still he would have to make do, hopefully, Ed was professional enough to do his job when it came to protecting him. He would rather not get shot because Ed was still angry.

 

Oswald struggled back down the stairs regretting that he hadn’t grabbed his cane in his rush. He made it to the kitchen and collapsed into a chair so he could wait for Ed. Olga would have dinner ready soon and they could discuss the situation they found themselves. He still felt anger surge when he thought about how Edward had practically dismissed him other than a cursory, “Hello Mr. Cobblepot.”

 

Not one hint to suggest that Edward remembered him. Oswald had stared trying to find any trace that Edward felt anything. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he never noticed Olga setting out dinner until Ed sat down at the end of the table from him. “I’ll have you know that Victor does not eat with me.”

 

He was still bitter over Ed’s earlier treatment and he wasn’t going to just let him act like they were strangers. This implication of lower status would surely irk him. “Would you rather I leave? Eating is not an immediate need.”

 

Or not. Damn him, he used to be so easy to read. Oswald had seen how much it upset him when the neanderthals at the GCPD ignored his brilliance and thought less of him because he didn’t wield a gun. Now it was like he couldn’t be bothered to care about Oswald’s opinion. How long had it taken for that change to occur?

 

“No, forget it, we have rules to set.”

 

Edward nodded but never went to speak. The patience he displayed bothered Oswald to no end, here he was practically swallowing his tongue not to humiliate himself with his torrent of questions while Ed calmly acted like everything was normal. Oswald wanted to break him like a pinata. To force Ed to spill every drop of his story since they had parted like candy. Why did he leave? What happened to change him?

 

Had he missed Oswald? 

 

He felt a familiar sadness wash over him as his thoughts turned to everything he wanted to know about Ed. They used to spend hours just talking. At first it was about what Ed had overheard at the police station but eventually business turned to pleasure. Instead of formal meetings at the Iceberg Lounge, they sat in front of the fireplace, drinking wine and talking about anything. They had learned almost everything about each other. The only topic that never came up was Ed’s scars and his family. Not that the marks needed much explaining and the connection was easy to make. Talking turned to hugging, which soon led to kissing, declarations of love, and lovemaking. It was bliss, which led to arguing, followed by cold silence, which gave way to screaming matches, all to be ended with Ed disappearing. Leaving behind a shattered relationship of over a year. It had been so sudden and yet Oswald wasn’t the one to notice. Gabe pointed out that their informant was gone. They were getting information that was less reliable from other places. Not one word had been said and nothing was missing. He thought Ed had been kidnapped and he had people comb the city to find out who had taken his lover. He searched for a week before the truth was finally uncovered.

 

_ “Hey boss, we know what happened to Nygma.” _

 

_ Oswald had looked up from the fire expecting to see Edward with Victor but he stood alone. Fear swamped him as he thought about what might have happened. He was dead somewhere because Oswald wasn’t paying attention. He had been brutally tortured for information. The GCPD found out Ed was working with him… _

 

_ “The kid got on a bus outta Gotham with a bag. The closet at his apartment was empty too. Looks like he booked it. Didn’t seem like he was forced either. No threatening messages or anything. Want me to see if I can track him down and bring him back? Show ‘em he can’t screw you over.” _

 

_ Left? Edward had left? Willingly? But why? Confusion followed by an acute sense of loss filled Oswald. Edward had left him. It took him a moment to gather his voice, after all, no one had known about their relationship. “No,” It had come out to quietly, a dry rasp, straightening up he strengthened his voice. “No, forget him. We have more important matters to deal with, one informant doesn’t matter.” _

 

Oswald still held onto the grief of losing Edward and yet here the man sat. He looked almost exactly the same and yet the little Oswald had seen of him was new. Ed acted like he was an entirely different man. Not the stuttering, nervous man that had once lay wrapped around Oswald. Still, now was not the time for reminiscing. He cleared his throat to gain Edward’s attention. “Has Zsasz told you what you will be doing?”

 

“Of course. I would have never taken the job without information on it. With my lifestyle, you can never be too careful about who might have stumbled upon what you do.”

 

“Your lifestyle?” Oswald sounded incredulous but Edward only tilted his head to the right. “You get hired to kill people, I’m pretty sure people already know what you do, it’s how you get hired.”

 

“Yes, but those are different. That’s when I do my work as The Riddler. My side projects are personal hits.”

 

“Personal hits?” It wasn’t the craziest thing, especially not for a place like Gotham but it didn’t seem like something Ed would do.

 

“Yes. Not something I advertise considering I’m not hired for them but since this job is more personal I figured it would be best if my skill set was firmly established.”

 

Finally, he was acknowledging their shared history. “Considering the fact that I will be privy to most of your private affairs it will place us on even ground.”

 

Honestly, was everything he said going to suggest he recalled everything while still leaving him room to maneuver and act like he hadn’t meant anything of the sort. As if they could ever be on the same level with Ed doing that. Oswald would constantly be tripping over himself if that were the case. “Zsasz does not get involved in anything past business, why do you think you are entitled to anything more?”

 

“As I stated previously, Zsasz and I already spoke of what this job entails and I did my own research. He is much closer than any of the other goons you hire which makes sense as he is obviously the most competent man in your employment, present company excluded, of course. Zsasz is informed of the meetings you will be part of both underground and mayoral, he has his own ‘meetings’ with your partners that are being particularly difficult, and sometimes he teaches them new manners, Butch would be a rather decent example of that. I do not reprogram people as that is not my area of expertise. My hired hits are dealt with as instructed, most done quietly but there have been some rather flashy ones as well. Bladed weapons are my preference but I am capable with a gun. I do have a knack for playing with the target first though. Brain teasers and riddles, hence the name.”

 

Ah yes, those endearing riddles. Oswald had found them tedious when they first meet but they had soon grown on him. “Any hitman is capable of using knives and guns, I fail to see how you impressed Zsasz when you worked together previously.”

 

Oswald watched as Ed narrowed his eyes. If Oswald wasn’t so focused on him it would have gone unnoticed. “Yes well, one should follow the client's instructions, regardless of how they feel about the method. My projects might have been what drew his attention, though I’ll reluctantly admit that I do not understand what you mean by saying we worked together. I never met Zsasz until he contacted me for this job.”

 

“Really Ed? Lying? I don’t expect you to tell me what the job was but you could at least be honest about your contacts.”

 

“Oswald, I truly have no idea what you mean. Like most others, I work my jobs alone. You might not like to hear it but he lied.”

 

“Why? What possible reason would he have to lie?”

 

“Maybe he knew you wouldn’t accept me in his place. It’s Zsasz when does anything he do ever make sense?”

 

The rhetoric question implied familiarity and Oswald couldn’t resist the temptation to force Ed to confess. “So you haven’t worked together but you know what he’s like?”

 

The unimpressed look Oswald received was scathing. “It’s Victor Zsasz. Anybody with a brain in this line of work has heard about him. Stories have even been spread, he’s left an impression.”

 

Had he thought everything out beforehand? His dodging was severely impressive compared to how he used to stumble over everything he was trying to say. It had been due to nerves at first but as they became closer those fell away and he struggled to speak from his mouth lacking the speed to keep up with his mind. People described him as cold and at first Oswald was inclined to agree but time spent with each other smashed that impression to dust. Edward was many things but cold could never apply. His enthusiasm was contagious, his smile brightening even the most macabre of murder scenes. He withdrew from touch in public most times but he always made his affection known and alone they would lie together for hours. He pressed soft words to Oswald’s bare neck like he was trying to imprint them there and when sex was involved keening sobs could be heard throughout the manor. It was rather surprising that no one had discovered them, especially Victor considering how he always snuck around, unless…

 

“Whatever. What are these side projects of yours?”

 

Oswald did his best to hide where his thoughts had gone by masking his words with impatience. “I find men with sizeable pockets that lack a presence in the public's eye, enter a relationship with them, then slowly poison them. During this period I have them signing their properties over to me and once they pass I keep the money and sell everything else.”

 

Oswald couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Men? You go after men for money? I thought only women did that.”

 

“Typically the ones publically known about are women. They are known as black widow killers, that’s why people do not suspect me. Generally, men take a more aggressive role while women are patient enough to kill slowly.”

 

“But why?”

 

“You certainly have a lot of questions, don’t you? Nevertheless, I’m glad to see you try to educate yourself rather than sit stewing in your own ignorance. Alas, that question is where I draw the line. The information I have given you is more than most would get and it tells you about the skills I possess. If at all desired I can provide advice on any matters you face both criminal and mayoral.”

 

Dinner had been finished at this point. Oswald turned things over in his head for a moment before sitting back while Olga cleared the table. “How I see things is that Victor has basically recommended an assassin that is inclined to slowly kill me for my money while he works for me.”

 

“Rest assured, I have no intention of harming you, this is a job and I am perfectly capable of keeping my business separate from my private life. Some free advice would be that you learn to do the same since my exposure to you has shown that you have some difficulty with the task”

 

Ed stood straightening his suit jacket. “Thank you for the meal. I have tomorrows plans already so I suppose I shall see you in the morning.”

 

With that Ed smirked at Oswald and swept out of the room. ‘I’m going to  **wipe** that smug smile off of your face.'

 

With nothing to do in the kitchen and the hour only getting later Oswald retired to bed. He worked to piece all of this new information together but he was missing too much leaving the puzzle incomplete.

 

Perhaps the stress of the day was too much or maybe stirring up old memories had been a mistake because that night Oswald’s sleep was restless. He was plagued by nightmares, some from before he was trapped in Arkham. Killing his mother, Gordon actually shooting him and throwing him off the pier, Ed splayed out dead in a warehouse with blood leaking out of his body and covering the floor. Everything blended together into a tapestry of anguish. No relief in sight until warm hands dragged him to the surface. “Shh, shh, Oswald. It’s just me, you can relax, I’ve got you now.”

 

Ed’s voice was hazy through the dark fog but unmistakable. The hands were gone and Oswald attempted to find them but was stopped by the blanket tangled around him. “Relax, everything’s alright, I’m here.”

 

The hands that had left were replaced by a gentle body slipping in behind him, wrapping around him. Ed pulled him close and rested his chin on Oswald's shoulder. His arm laid over Oswald's waist with their hands entwined. Soon Oswald heard Ed humming the tune of his lullaby and everything faded into nothing.

When Oswald woke in the morning he was alone and everything seemed like a fuzzy dream. Still, he could remember the distinct feeling of Ed’s body against him and it had been too real. He dressed quickly, paying little attention to how he looked. He was more focused on cornering Ed and finding out the meaning of last night. A brief look at the room Ed was provided turned up no results so he tried the dining room next. Ed had been filling out what looked to be a mostly finished crossword but Oswald's appearance immediately gained his attention. “There are several things on your docket so I would-”

 

“Edward! What is the meaning of last night?!”

 

He hadn’t meant to practically scream but he was fed up with all of yesterday's events and the emotions that had been brought with it. He had meant to wait for an answer but once he started he couldn’t stop and everything spilled out. You don’t get to just show up out of the blue and pretend you have no idea who I am then sneak into my bed!”

 

Oswald was panting from the force of his anger by the time he finished and Ed just watched with a blank face until he was sure the rant was over. “Mr. Cobblepot, I assure you I don’t know what you’re talking about. My night was spent in shifts of sleeping and patrolling to ensure you were safe. Nothing more, I did not join you in bed and I certainly didn’t comfort you. As for your identity, I am not pretending. We have not met before yesterday, I would be hard pressed to forget someone like you.”

 

Ed adjusted his glasses and turned back to his crossword. “Also I would prefer you call me Riddler.”

 

Oswald stood there incapable of doing anything other than staring at Ed. He was so blase about everything. Nothing hinted that anything Oswald said was more than some elaborate story he invented in his head. Maybe it had all been a dream. Not the relationship, but last night. Maybe it was all a dream lent realism by his groggy mindset. With nothing left to say Oswald settled into his usual spot and barely listened while Ed discussed the day's plans.

 

They continued on in relative peace for nearly a month. Ed making sly comments that suggested he remembered but left enough room for him to make up an entirely different meaning. There was also a continuance in Oswald's inability to tell if Edward comforting him at night was real. He would wake from nightmares to Ed comforting him but it always seemed so surreal in the morning that Oswald couldn’t imagine it was anything more than a dream. Oswald stopped trying to trick him into revealing just how much he actually knew and settled into a comfortable routine. It was domestic and almost completely how things used to be before their relationship became physical. Except for Ed being the one killing people. Oswald still couldn’t bridge the gap between his Ed and the Riddler. Oswald was impressed by how smoothly his empires ran with Ed’s advice. The day before Victor was set to return everything came crumbling down. What was supposed to be a routine meeting in the Iceberg Lounge ended up with them being locked inside during an ambush. Edward dispatched all but one of their rivals quickly before holding a serrated blade to the man's neck. “You will tell me who sent you or you will die painfully slow. After you answer that question you are going to tell me how to exit this building.”

 

“I’m not gonna tell you anything buddy.”

 

“See the thing is you will. Have you ever heard of the Death of a Thousand Cuts? It’s a Chinese method of torture. The name is rather self-explanatory, though it will take some time to complete, of course from your refusal to answer me I would say we have plenty of that. Your body will be laced with a thousand tiny cuts, they could almost be papercuts, and you bleed out from them. Of course, this won’t be the only method I employ but it is certainly one of my favorites.”

 

Oswald watched Ed’s interrogation of the man with fascination. During their time together he had yet to be exposed to this side of Ed. Covered in blood with a twisted smile marring his face, it was enthralling. He observed as Ed made quick work of what could only be classified as his victim, the screams echoed in his ears. “What a shame, I only managed three hundred and nine cuts.”

 

“Yes, a tragedy but I’m more concerned with how long it will take those bumbling idiots from the GCPD to actually take care of whatever was used to block us in.”

 

“Judging by the fact that they hate us but Gordon wouldn’t let us die, I would say we have several hours ahead of us.” 

 

Oswald’s good mood spoiled upon hearing those that estimation. “And what would you propose we do until then?”

 

“The only thing there is to do is wait.”

 

“Well, I must say I’m disappointed. Victor would never rely on Gordon. He would find a way out.”

 

Oswald’s comment seemed to hit its mark for the first time. Annoyance flashed across Ed’s face and he took a steadying breath. “No, he couldn’t. As sloppy as they were they did come into this organized. They wanted to be known as the men who killed Penguin so they barricaded us in and by default themselves as well. When the GCPD came they would have been locked up but no one could have denied what they had done.”

 

He had forged ground and he wasn’t about to give it up. “Sure so now we just wait for Gordon to come and rescue us like damsels in distress. If he does actually show considering they hate us.”

 

“In all the time we’ve known him he’s almost always done the noble thing!”

 

“Sounds like you’ve known him a long time than Ed considering you haven’t met him during your time with me.”

 

Ed looked stricken at what could have only been a slip. “Well I-I-I’ve done a few jobs in Gotham before that’s all.”

 

“Stop it, Ed, I’ve had enough of your games! Your implications that you know everything and that superior act when you have some different meaning. I don’t know if you’re lying to me or yourself but I’m done with it. No more running from the past. You know me, and Gordon, and most of the people we’ve dealt with. We were in a relationship and you left! You just left so you don’t get to pretend nothing happened!”

 

“You left me first!”

 

The misery filled confession was followed by a nearly suffocating silence. The confident man who stood head held high was no longer present. In his place stood the man Oswald used to know. Ed stared out the ground refusing to make eye contact, with his shoulders slumped. It looked like he was trying to make himself so small that he could disappear from existence and the heartbreak brought with it. He couldn’t grasp the meaning of Ed’s words. Ed’s next words were so quiet Oswald nearly missed them. “You left and it really hurt.”

 

“I don’t understand what you mean. I never left so don’t try going to reverse our roles. I’ve always remained in Gotham.”

 

“You don’t have to leave a place to not be there.”

 

“Edward that is patently ridiculous, it sounds crazy, even for you.”

 

“You want the truth, fine. I was happy with you for so long. I loved you, a part of me still does but I couldn’t keep living like that. I wanted to stand beside you but you were always so concerned about using me for information when you supposedly loved me. I’m nowhere but everywhere except where something is. What am I?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Exactly! And that’s how I felt. Like I was nothing to you,” Oswald had never heard Edward sound so defeated, and to be the cause of such pain. “ I had to stay in the dark, forced to work with those troglodytes even though you had cops on the payroll. I wanted to be my own person, more than Ed Nygma. But you wouldn’t let me and when I wouldn’t just bend to your will you cut me out. You barely spoke to me, ignored me except for when we fought,” He paused wrapping his arms around himself. He shook like he was going to fall to pieces. “I tried Oswald, I really did but I just couldn’t anymore. So I left.”

 

“Ed…”

 

“I answered your question know your question so now it’s your turn. How long did it take before you noticed I was gone?”

 

Oswald had no answer. Couldn’t bring himself to speak in light of all this new information. Ed’s bitter laugh broke through his thoughts. “You didn’t even notice, did you? Someone pointed it out. Well, you sure cared didn’t you?”

 

Ed clearly had no intention for Oswald to answer his sardonic question but he couldn’t let such a claim be made. “Your wrong. I loved you more than words can describe. And yes I didn’t notice but that was because I trusted that you could take care of yourself. You have to admit we weren’t seeing much of each other near the end!”

 

“Yes! Because you did all you could to avoid me so we couldn’t talk about it anymore! I left and I learned how to be who I wanted to be, I left to escape the fighting and look where we are. Four years apart and still all we do is fight.”

 

“Then instead of fighting let's try talking, just like we used to. No yelling or judging each other. We’ll talk and fill each other in on what’s happened.”

 

Ed looked at him with a tilted head before nodding. “Alright, I would be amenable to that. Shall I start?”

 

Oswald nodded and slipped into a chair at the bar. Ed poured a glass of whiskey which he handed to Oswald then sat beside him. “I didn’t leave without a plan. I already had practical knowledge of poison but I needed to know more so I found someone outside of Gotham and trained with him. He also taught me how to properly fire a gun and basic hand-to-hand combat but of course, I needed more. I trained with several different people for a year then began doing hits but I wasn’t satisfied. It got better when I started adding riddles but I still couldn’t figure out what I needed. Then halfway through the second year, a man hit on me while I was on a job. He wasn’t a complete moron so I decided to give it a try. I gave him the basic excuse about my job. I traveled for business so I would be gone a lot but he was okay with that. Everything was fine in the beginning but then he started asking me to quit. When that didn’t work he hit me. I was shocked at first it sent me reeling. He had been so wonderful but they always are aren’t they?”

 

Oswald was stunned to hear that but Edward forged on. “I couldn’t let that stand so I plotted. He wasn’t well known but I hadn’t been around long either so a mysterious death would raise questions. Poison was the obvious answer that’s what I did. I acted like nothing was wrong while he slowly faded away, then he died. It was ruled as a heart attack and no one was any wiser to the truth. I had to forge the papers that allowed me to take everything but he gave me much more. Never had a kill been so fulfilling, I was ecstatic. I knew what I wanted to do so I kept doing that. The rush never lessened every time. I picked men and I waited for them to screw up and when they did I killed them. That was the pattern until Zsasz approached me and here we are.”

 

“Why put yourself in that position? Is the rush really worth getting hurt?”

 

Ed gave him a steady look. “My father was a cruel man.”

 

“Ed you don’t…”

 

Edward held up a hand silencing him. “No, if you want to understand then you need to know. My mother left when I was a young child. She abandoned us and I was forced to survive his anger. He was an upstanding man in public so everyone ignored the broken bones and bruises. They figured I got them from the other children at school. I lived with that monster for eighteen years, it was horrible but not impossible. I was careful but I made a mistake at the very end. He hated me but he viewed me leaving as abandonment so I wasn’t allowed to. He didn’t know that I applied to college but he learned of it when he found my acceptance letter to Gotham University. He tried to kill me, wrapped his hands around my throat and attempted to crush my windpipe. I grabbed the only thing I could to try and stop him. It ended up being a knife. I stabbed him in the neck and when he died I buried him in the backyard. After that, I disappeared into Gotham and changed my last name. I kill them because I never had the satisfaction of watching him suffer. Originally it was a crime of self-preservation but I wanted him to suffer for how he treated me. Me killing them is as close as I can get to the real thing.”

Oswald took in everything Ed had said before speaking. “I’m sorry he treated you so poorly.”

 

“Don’t try to placate me with meaningless sentiments. You could do nothing about it.”

 

“Still, you deserved better.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore Oswald, no matter how many I kill it won’t change the fact that his death was unsatisfactory. That’s my tale though. How has running Gotham been?”

 

“Honestly, not much has changed. Information isn’t as reliable and there was a small mess with Sofia Falcone but she was dealt with easily enough. The only real difference is that you weren’t here.”

 

“Oswald.”

 

The warning was clear but he continued anyway. It needed to be said. “You opened my eyes to the fact that my behavior towards you was… less than stellar but I did love you. I have missed you every single day since you’ve been gone. You said a part of you still loved me, well I feel the same. Edward. I never stopped loving you. I have wanted you back and if I could change things I would but I can’t.”

 

Edward’s hands shot out and grabbed Oswald’s face. Their noses were nearly touching with how close he leaned in. His eyes flickered across Oswald’s face looking for any lie, anything to prove Oswald hadn’t meant a word of what he said. “Ed, I know things didn’t go well but I want to try again. Stay in Gotham, please. Stay with me.”

 

Oswald loosely wrapped his hand around Ed’s wrist. “You can’t stop me from being the Riddler. This is who I am now, who I’ve become.”

 

“I won’t, I got in your way before but I understand now. I would ask that you don’t do hits outside of Gotham. I want you with me. Standing by my side.”

 

“No. I’ll stay within Gotham but I won’t be the Riddler for you. I’ll help as Ed but you still have Victor for this job.”

 

“I find those boundaries agreeable. So would you be willing to start again?”

 

Instead of answering Ed sealed their lips in a kiss. “I’m willing to pick up where we left off before the fighting.”

 

Oswald slipped his hand to the back of Ed’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. They continued kissing for an undetermined amount of time but a loud slam interrupted them. Ed brushed the wrinkles from his jacket. “Looks like the cavalry has arrived to free us.”

“Apparently so.”

 

Ed’s explanation of the situation to Gordon was brief. They were attacked and the men were killed as a matter of survival. Reluctantly they were allowed to leave. The car ride back to the manor passed in a blur of wandering hands and kisses. They managed to peel themselves apart long enough to make it inside before Ed pinned Oswald to the wall with his body. “Mmmm Os you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

 

“Actually, I think I might.”

 

They stumbled to the bedroom losing clothes as they went. A tie on the banister a shirt wrinkled on the floor. When they made it to the bed only their underwear remained. Chuckling Ed stripped his off. “Poor Olga, we’ve left quite the mess.”

 

Edward swallowed Oswald's retort with his tongue. Before sliding Oswald's off as well and pushing him onto the bed. Ed knelt over him on his hands and knees but Oswald rolled him under. “You’re trying to be bossy Ed, but let's not forget that I’m in control here.”

 

Ed leaned up, “Prove it.”

 

Oswald growled before engaging Ed in a dominating kiss. He pressed kisses down Ed’s neck and chest before he remembered something. He glanced up to see Ed stretching over to the nightstand and pulling the lube out of the drawer. “Ed?”

 

Ed sat the lube beside him and laced his hand on Oswald’s cheek. “Yes?”

 

It was hard to focus on what he wanted to ask with Ed’s thumb softly rubbing across his face. “Were you comforting me at night?”

 

Ed’s eyes softened and he shyly smiled. “Of course. I tried to resist but couldn’t sit by and do nothing will your mind tormented you.”

 

Oswald turned his hand and pressed a kiss to Ed’s palm before focusing on his current task. He poured the lube into his hand and warmed it slightly before slipping a finger into Ed. A soft moan rang through the room as Oswald fingered him open. One finger soon became two and Oswald thrust them in rapidly. Edward lay panting from the sensation, groans occasionally breaking through. Oswald added a third finger before kissing his way back up Ed’s chest. “Do we need a condom?”

 

“No, no… Oh, you don’t know how much I’ve missed this, ahhh. I was never with any of them. Only you. It’s only ever been you. Now get inside me.”

 

Oswald kissed him before slipping his fingers out crooking them while he did. Ed spread lube on his hand then wrapped it around Oswald pumping him a few times to spread the lube. Oswald knocked his hand away and positioned himself at Ed’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Ed’s back arched and he gripped the blankets between his hands. “Fuck, Oswald.”

 

It was nearly a sob. Oswald leaned forward when he was fully in and licked the sweat that had gathered on Ed’s neck. “A moment of panting then, “Move.”

 

He wasted no time and started thrusting into Ed, ignoring how his knee twinged with each movement. He tightened his grip on Ed’s hip to the point where he was sure bruises would be left. ‘Good, let everyone see he’s mine.’

 

Edward arched into every thrust crying out with the harsher ones. Every push and pull sent pleasure ricocheting through his core. “Oh fuck, Os, I’m so close. Touch me.”

 

What had started out as panted words transformed into a wail as Oswald wrapped his hands around Ed’s cock. With a couple pulls Ed came screaming. He tightened around Oswald and that was enough to send him over. He jerked forward and sank his teeth into Edward as he came. Ed groaned once more as Oswald pulled out and laid beside him. Ed glanced at him then wrapped around him, entangling them once more. There would be an unpleasant mess to deal with in the morning but it was worth curling up and sleeping now.

 

Oswald woke before Edward which was a rarity but it allowed him to slip away. He would inform Olga to put breakfast on a tray so they could eat in bed. When he made it to the kitchen he found breakfast already laid out. He was going to have to give her a raise for this. “Well hot damn. You two had fun while I was gone.”

 

Oswald whirled around to find Victor sitting on the counter. “Victor! Get off of the counter food is prepared there! And what are you doing just sitting in the here?”

 

Victor wore his usual Cheshire grin but he did stand up. “I figured I’d let you know I was back in rotation. See if you two made up while I was away. Off guard is the best way to catch someone”

 

“Well, it’s none of your concern. Though I do want an explanation as to why you lied to me. Ed said he had never worked with you.”

 

“Oh, that? You’re not a subtle as you think. I caught onto you two the first week in, you might want to tell him to be a little quieter if you don’t want to get caught. Anyway, I heard what line of work he went into so I kept an eye on him for you and then this job came up so I figured why not have him take over. And it worked. Now you can get over being so miserable and the job can get fun again.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to meddle in my affairs.”

 

“You didn’t need to I got bored.”

 

With a shrug, Zsasz turned to leave he shot Oswald a look as he left. “Some advice? Maybe try not to screw it up this time.”

 

With that, he was gone. Oswald picked up the tray and returned to his room, Ed still nestled in and asleep. With a sigh, Oswald put the tray on the side table and slide in next to Ed. He brushed Ed’s hair away from his forehead before mulling over Victor's words. For the first time in four years, he was content and happy. ‘Don’t screw it up? I certainly don’t intend to.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and again I hope you liked it. Writing it was fun and I hope it's everything you expected and more.


End file.
